Mistaken ID
by Girloveswaffles5
Summary: All a crazy dream I had. What would happen if I was taken by the YJ team! On-hold
1. Chapter 1

Last night I dreamt I was abducted by the YJ team because of a case of mistaken ID (stupid Batman), and my dog comes along for fun! This is gonna be fun. But I can't use my first real name because M'gann took it, and I can't use my last name because stalkers could track me down.

P.S. PLEASE REVIEW, the lack of reviews killed my last story!

**Warning, I have an over active imagination!**

**Disclaimer: **this was just a dream I had. I do not own any people of the YJ universe, but I do own me and my hyper-active dog

**Ch.1**

Robin's POV

I knew something was wrong from the get-go, the girl had a black lab, she wasn't supposed to. When I radioed, Batman he didn't say anything. I just went along with it, later I found out that was a mistake.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

My POV

I knew something was wrong that night because my dog was barking outside my bedroom window, and then she suddenly stopped. That's when it happened, I went to my window I saw the face of a green girl with red hair, I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I wasn't then when I went to go scream, there was a black glove over my mouth. Then I was out cold.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Wally's POV

It was a lot of fun playing with that dog, she was sort of fast for a dog but she did look kind of muscular. The only problem was she loved to lick me, mostly because I just ate some BBQ. When they told me they had the girl, I asked if we could keep the dog. They said it was fine because if she woke up the dog may help to calm her, but as soon as we got the girl on the ship the dogs' mood drastically changed from happy to **VERY MAD**. She raced over to help her owner quickly checked her over and lunged at the nearest person, me.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

My POV

I woke up with my hand clutching my head; I knew I was kidnapped the second I woke up. Then I realized my dog must have been kidnapped too because she was attacking this kid in a yellow Flash suit while this kid dressed as a traffic light with an R on his shoulder was trying to pry my dog off of him. Wait a YELLOW Flash suit and a traffic light costume, who would dress up like that? It wasn't Halloween; they didn't hit my head that hard, so that must mean they're superheroes! Wow, they hit my head really hard.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Wally's POV

"GET THIS DOG OFF ME!" I screamed for the ump-tenth time. The stupid dog wouldn't let go of my arm and was piercing my arm with her teeth, Superboy couldn't help because he could hurt the stupid dog, but I didn't care. All of a sudden a whistle sounded, and the dog came to her, the girl started petting and calming the dog.

"How did you do that? We've been trying to pry that thing off of KF for five minutes!" Robin said, unbelieving that a girl could handle a dog that size.

"It's not a thing, it's a dog, and her name is Belle, and I've been her owner for her entire life. Now please tell me where I am, who you are, and why you are dressed for Halloween." She said with an unemotional voice.

Aqualad was the one to answer "You are on the bioship headed for Happy Harbor, I am Aqualad and these are my team mates, Artemis, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and M'gann. And you are?"

"Emily Best. Aren't you guy's sidekicks? And isn't Happy Harbor a Physco ward?"She asked while still clutching that monster of a dog.

"Yes we are sidekicks but please don't call us that, and Happy Harbor is a town in Rhode Island where…" Robin didn't get to finish because the stupid dog started wimpering.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, deliberately trying to make her mad.

"She not it, and _she_ needs to go."

With that M'gann pulled over at a field.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Ta-da! The first chapter done now please review.

I am going to write a little about my dog so people don't get confused.

**She is really fast**- She can catch up to a UPS truck easily.

**She can eat ****anything****- **She once ate a drill.

**We don't know who her dad is-**I like to pretend her dad was a wolf or Krypto

**She is very smart-**I don't have a good example but she is.

That's all I have for now, Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks people who reviewed! I wish I could post a pic of my dog on my profile, but I don't know how. It makes me feel good that people like my story. The first chapter was the only thing from my dream, so now I'm just going with the flow, and if the flow messes up, please tell me! From here on out Emily Best is her own character, with my life, sort-of.

**Warning: I have an over active imagination!**

**Disclaimer: **this was just a dream I had. I do not own any people of the YJ universe, but I do own me and my hyper-active dog ;P

**Ch.2**

My POV

Its been a few hours since we left my house, and I'm hungry. I can make it; I'll just be really hungry when we get there. The ship's too quite, everyone's off in their own little worlds. Finally I get to thinking, what do they want with me? Why am I here? I've done nothing bad my entire life that I know of. Belle's circling my chair, this can't be good.

"Oomph! Belle! Got off me! You're too big!" I cry as my 70 pound dog jumps on me. She just looks at me with those big brown eyes and hops off. She looks sad so I start petting her.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

M'gann's POV

"_We'll be landing in five minute." _I say over our telepathic link. I know they heard me they're just not responding; they're all thinking the same thing, why did Batman want this girl? We know something's wrong, he doesn't reply when we radio him. I look over and see Emily petting Belle to sleep; I know something else is wrong because when I try to read her mind, something blocks me. It may be the dog, but I've never heard of a dog and a girl with a physic connection. Hello Megan! She must have superpowers! Why else would Batman want her! I've got to tell the team!

"_We've all ready heard you; we're still on the telepathic link."_ Robin says, he sounds a little upset, I guess it's because he didn't think of it.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Wally's POV

That dogs teeth cut through my armor! That almost impossible! It's bullet-proof!

"We are now landing." M'gann said, interrupting my thoughts. I look back at the girl, she seems to be asleep. I decide to give her a rude awakening. I walk over and the stupid dog wakes up and starts licking me. I guess I won't be waking her up, that's the dogs' job.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

My POV

"We are now landing." I hear M'ganns voice through my dream world. Belle starts licking me so I decide to wake up. It's just then I realize I'm still in my Snoopy PJ's. This is embarrassing, I hope no one notices.

"Emily, do you want to borrow some of my clothes? I don't think Batman would want to meet you in your PJ's." Artemis says "We look about the same size."

"Thanks Artemis."

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Another chapter, done! This is turning out better than I imagined! Please Review! ;P


	3. Sorry!

**Sorry! But for now this story is POST-PONED, I am having a case of major writers' block, so until further notice this story is on hold. BUT I will be writing another story and IT WILL be better, it will again be an OC. Sorry!**


End file.
